


没有心的骑士

by Alas



Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 童话AU
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Harpy Valentine/Balron Rune
Series: 哈德斯的睡前故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597684
Kudos: 2





	没有心的骑士

和其他的婴儿一样，拉达曼迪斯是被一只鹳鸟从鹅莓丛中送到世界上。但鹳鸟并不是以细心著称的鸟儿，拉达曼迪斯的心被弄丢了。

就算没有心，拉达曼迪斯依旧长成了一个高大挺拔的青年，也成为了一个合格的骑士。而且正在辅导一位年轻的侍从骑士巴连达因。所有人都不知道拉达曼迪斯没有心，包括他自己。直到有一天在每月初的集市上，一个名叫哲洛斯的商人来到他们保护的村庄。

哲洛斯沿街叫卖魔法女王潘多拉的手镜，他说这镜子能照出人心真实的模样。很快，集市上的人都围到他身边。

他先照向有翼骑士艾亚哥斯，镜子里出现一颗用糖果、巧克力#和各种甜的好东西做的心。

众人啧啧赞叹：“一点儿也不错！”

他又照向巴连达因，镜子里出现一颗用钢刀和盾做的心，坚定、忠诚、不可动摇。

众人齐声欢呼：“对，正是这样！”

他最后照向拉达曼迪斯，可镜子里什么也没有。

哲洛斯不死心地再次摇动镜子，镜子里仍然什么都没有。

众人窃窃私语的声音越来越大。

脸上渐渐挂不住的哲洛斯试了第三次，仍没出现任何差别。

“我知道了！”哲洛斯突然大喊，盖过众人的议论，“他本来就没有心！这是一个没有心的骑士。”

“胡说！拉达曼迪斯大人的心高尚无比！”巴连达因试图拔剑。

“行了，巴连达因。不要和贩子在集市上打闹。”拉达曼迪斯阻止了他。

当不上骑士的哲洛斯被戳到痛处，愤怒异常。他指着人群中牵着狗的吟游诗人法拉奥：“吟游诗人的耳朵最灵敏，让他来听一听就知道。”三个脑袋的狗冲他呲出三口牙。

拉达曼迪斯想尽快摆脱这出闹剧，他也招呼法拉奥：“来吧，诗人。证明一下他是不是正确。”

法拉奥在所有人的注视下万般不情愿地把耳朵贴在拉达曼迪斯的胸甲上。“没有，没有心跳。”他小声嘟囔。诗人不能说谎，但是可以小声说出真相。

“他说‘没有’！”哲洛斯立刻大声吆喝起来，“拉达曼迪斯是一个没有心的骑士！”

拉达曼迪斯并不认为没有心有什么不好。巴连达因更不认为没有心的拉达曼迪斯大人有什么不好，无论如何，拉达曼迪斯大人不会不好。

然而其他骑士和受骑士们保护的农户们并不……总之，久败而不言输的骑士伊万开始总邀请拉达曼迪斯去酒馆。他认为心只可能丢在某个女人或者某瓶酒里，多去几次没准能找回来。好心的农妇们不断送来丰富的食物，希望填补拉达曼迪斯胸腔中的缺口。法拉奥万分愧疚，他觉得自己伤害了拉达曼迪斯骑士的尊严，于是总试图用琴声安慰他。

这些个频繁的刺激对拉达曼迪斯的神经来说太难以承受了，他决定效仿诗歌中骑士们的榜样，带着学徒巴连达因游历四方，见识奇迹。

再说，艾亚哥斯已经被农妇们的礼物喂得太肥了。

他和巴连达因备好马匹、长枪、盾牌和剑。在出发之前，艾亚哥斯跑来，说要告诉他一件重要的事。

艾亚哥斯在拉达曼迪斯的会客室里走来走去绕了半天，吃掉许多巧克力，方才开口：“拉达曼迪斯我的朋友，你并不是生来就没有心。它被送你到人间的鹳鸟弄丢了。我就是那只粗心的鹳鸟，为了补偿我的过失，我请魔法师哈德斯将我变成人类，帮助你建立功业。”

一口气说完，艾亚哥斯小心地用黑莓一样的眼睛盯着拉达曼迪斯。

拉达曼迪斯像每次艾亚哥斯闯祸时一样，用剑柄敲了一下艾亚哥斯的头盔：“带上你的剑和盾，跟我们一起走吧。”

没有心没什么妨碍，然而没有艾亚哥斯则让他很不愉快。

三位骑士中，艾亚哥斯带着绘有一百对翅膀的盾牌，巴连达因带着绘有剑和警惕的眼睛的盾牌。拉达曼迪斯的盾牌上还是空白，他太骄傲，不想让这个村庄里任何人为他画盾牌。

在游历中他们见识了种种奇迹：猫拉着小提琴；农妇举拿着剪子跑在前头，三只瞎老鼠在后头追着；玛丽的小羊在玛丽上学时也跟着去；一株坚果树只结了一个银豆蔻和一个金梨子。*

“这是所有骑士都想象不到的奇迹。”巴连达因说。

他们也建立了伟大的功绩：艾亚哥斯帮助母牛跳过月亮；巴连达因为躲猫猫%找到羊群和它们丢掉的尾巴；拉达曼迪斯斩杀了大老鼠——它被看女王的猫惊吓，又惊吓了魔法女王潘多拉。*

“这是前所未有的功绩。”艾亚哥斯说。

为了奖励他的勇气和武艺，潘多拉请来画师为拉达曼迪斯画了盾牌：一只双足飞龙，胸口有一块心形的空缺。从此，拉达曼迪斯被称为无心骑士。

这所有的冒险都让拉达曼迪斯觉得愉快，而他的心仍然平静，拉达曼迪斯觉得自己的心也许在一个比自己平凡的胸腔更好的地方待着。

这一天，三位游侠骑士来到米诺斯王的属地。拉达曼迪斯突然觉得自己胸口出现一种陌生的感觉，他思忖良久，才恍然大悟：他感觉到了自己的心。

“我的心也许就在这里。”他脱口而出。

另外两位骑士听了，都说要帮助拉达曼迪斯找回他的心。

越过雕刻着格里芬的界石，他们步入米诺斯王的国度。

米诺斯王的国度富足强盛。因为米诺斯王是一位英明的国王，也因为他有一位优秀的宰相路尼。据说米诺斯王象征权利的项链上镶着一块石头，它同时又是比铁还硬的木头。而且它拥有人的智慧，米诺斯王常常与它对话，还用它来帮助自己制定政令。世界是个大圆盘，由四头巨象驼着，象又站在三只骆驼背上，骆驼又站在两条鲸鱼背上，鲸鱼又在一只燕子背上。如果这只燕子无处落脚，它可以落在这块石头上。

“米诺斯王一定知道你的心在哪里。”艾亚哥斯说，“我们去找他。”

米诺斯王只在每年两次的巡游中离开城堡，与百姓见面。如果想在其他时候见到他，必须穿过重重阻碍。

首先要找到米诺斯王的城堡。虽然这位国王广受爱戴，但是没有一个人能明白地说出他的城堡在哪里。这难不倒艾亚哥斯，他是鹳鸟，总能找到正确的目的地。他带着两位同伴穿过米诺斯王国广袤的土地，来到一片茶树￥之前，它们纤细的枝条伸展到了天上，高得连鹳鸟也没办法飞跃。这些茶树组成了迷宫，米诺斯的城堡就在迷宫后面。

“这很简单。”巴连达因举起长枪和盾牌，打算直接从树篱中穿过。一把巨斧从旁边飞来，截住了他。

“停下，外来的游侠骑士。”随着巨斧出现的是一位高大结实的骑士，他的盾牌画着嘶吼的公牛头。“米诺斯王的茶林不容破坏。”“我们三人是守卫于此的守林人。”接下来出现的两位骑士，执着的盾牌分别画有巨大花朵和蛇怪。

“我们无意破坏这些好东西”拉达曼迪斯说，“但我们必须见到米诺斯王。”

“那么请下马来于我们比武吧。”三位守林人齐声说。他们各自举起斧头、剑和链锤。三位游侠骑士也下马拔出佩剑。

他们从正午打到黑夜降临，三位守林人心服口服地认输。

“你们都是值得尊敬的骑士，赢得了通过茶林迷宫的资格。请让我们带领诸位穿过迷宫。”三位守林人便向三位游侠骑士宣誓效忠，巴连达因和艾亚哥斯要求他们不要向自己宣誓而要向拉达曼迪斯宣誓，于是他们又向拉达曼迪斯宣誓。

守林人带着三位游侠骑士穿过迷宫，在出口处向他们告别。

“前方是火焰骑士等着你们，要见到米诺斯王必须通过他的考验。”盾牌上画着花朵的骑士说，他的声音柔和起来竟像个女士。

“米诺斯王没有解除我们守林的职责，现在我们还要回到林中。请原谅我们不再随诸位前进。”盾牌上画着蛇怪的骑士说。

执巨斧的骑士沉默默默地向他们行礼，把一直牵在手中的马匹还给他们，就和自己的伙伴再度返回迷宫。

走出树篱迷宫后是一片魔法森林，只有一条路，毫无走岔路的可能。但是在林中前进需要耗费比后退多十倍的气，因此他们走了整整三天。

在这三天里，拉达曼迪斯越来越频繁地感觉到自己的心。他感觉陌生的概念在其中穿梭而过，偶尔有话语夹杂其中。心没有耳朵，听不到词句，只能得到心意。这种模糊不清的感觉让拉达曼迪斯心烦得很，但是还有些时候，他感觉到另一颗心与他的一起跳动。

那感觉美妙极了。

终于离开树林，他们来到一片广阔得惊人的练武场。地上铺满了黑砂，乌云与狂风分别组成顶棚与围墙。这可怖的景象让艾亚哥斯盾牌上的翅膀都竖起羽毛。

从练武场另一头，马蹄声像支箭一样向他们而来。顷刻间，一位身穿血红色铠甲的骑士出现。他的盾牌上画着展开的法典，火焰环绕着它。他的面罩是狞笑的魔鬼，他的战马也长着獠牙。

火焰骑士看着盾牌的书页上显现出三人的名字和来意：“无心骑士拉达曼迪斯，他的侍从骑士警惕的巴连达因，鹳鸟变成的有翼骑士艾亚哥斯。在这里所有人都要现出本来面目。”话音刚落，艾亚哥斯就变回羽毛蓬乱的鹳鸟，他的马也变成木刻的玩偶，剑和盾变回羽毛散落遍地。

“这位骑士，”拉达曼迪斯说，“你的攻击毫无理由，我们不能忍受。报上你的名字。”

“我是米诺斯王的火焰骑士，想要觐见他的人必须与我比武。”

巴连达因拦住正要上前的拉达曼迪斯，他说：“您不轻于米诺斯王，他的骑士也不重于我。请让我迎战。”

拉达曼迪斯便抱着翅膀乱扑的艾亚哥斯让到一旁。火焰骑士盾牌上只留下巴连达因的名字。

两位骑士接到拉达曼迪斯发出的信号，缠斗到一起。不知他们打了多久，两人的马匹已将地上的沙砾踏为尘土。趁巴连达因的一个疏忽，火焰骑士的长枪一击打碎了他左肩甲和胸甲。巴连达因勒马回头要反击，可惜他的马已疲惫不堪，突然前腿一软倒地死去。他忍着疼痛与疲劳站直，面对着他的对手：“火焰骑士，你以武艺胜过了我。”

“不，你输在马匹上。你的战马没有魔法的甲胄，不堪久战。我不能承认这样的胜利。”说着，他也下马，摘去头盔。尽管他的额发被汗水粘在脸颊上，三位骑士仍然认出了他，原来这正是宰相路尼。他看上去比自己的雕像瘦些，但是一样高大。

“请收下我的马。你们赢得了觐见米诺斯王的荣幸。”

巴连达因谢过路尼，便骑上他的战马与另两人继续向前。他总是回头看，发现路尼也一直看着他，盾牌上还留着他的名字。

三位骑士离开练武场，而艾亚哥斯还未恢复人类的外貌。他们终于来到城堡门口，城堡被一条护城河环绕，河中的水掀起比海浪高三倍的浪花，而且还在沸腾。

艾亚哥斯想飞过河，放下吊桥，却突然变回人类。拉达曼迪斯纵马跃起，堪堪接住了他。“小心！”巴连达因举起盾牌做出防守的姿势，用长枪指着前方，两人顺着他指的方向看去，才发现吊桥不知什么时候已经放下，一位盔甲和盾牌都画满大大小小问号的骑士骑着一头驴从桥上走来。

“这里最爱伪装，假象越多越好。哈！哈！哈！”他大笑起来，驴子也学他大笑。巴连达因和艾亚哥斯不知为何也跟着笑。拉达曼迪斯却没被影响：“我们为见到米诺斯王而来，并无恶意。”

“谜面多得是，谜底却很少。哈！哈！哈！”两人的笑声更短促响亮，他们摔到地上，都快喘不上气来了。

“拿起你的武器，骑士。我将为同伴们所受的诅咒报复。”拉达曼迪斯举起长枪。

“走的路多，得智慧少。哈！哈！哈！”那位骑士和驴子更响亮地笑起来，拉达曼迪斯没顾得上看看同伴情况，径直冲向那位骑士。

满是问号的骑士使的是酷似问号的钩子，他的行动灵敏得像这个人并不存在一样。拉达曼迪斯和他过了几招，一击打碎了他的盾牌和头盔。那位骑士滚落在地，艾亚哥斯和巴连达因疯狂的笑声终于停了。那位骑士心疼地搂住受惊的驴子说：“我是守卫城堡大门的谜语骑士。放下你的武器吧，无心骑士拉达曼迪斯。回答我三个问题，你和你的同伴就能通过。”

“你问吧。”拉达曼迪斯退后几步，让开浑身发抖的小驴子。

“世界上什么最智慧？”

见多识广的鹳鸟艾亚哥斯挣扎着暗示拉达曼迪斯，后者仔细地考虑了一会儿，回答道：“米诺斯。”

“世界上什么最有力？”

“米诺斯。”

“世界上什么最永恒？”

“米诺斯。”

谜语骑士惊讶地说：“真是头一回！全答对了！过去吧，三位骑士。前方不再有任何考验和风险，米诺斯王会款待诸位的。”

他们来到庭院，有仆人接过武器和战马。步入宫殿以后，长长的甬道另一端，就是米诺斯王的宝座。米诺斯王端着半杯红茶，被打扰了似的，很不愉快地靠在一侧扶手上。他皱着眉头细细端详了他们一番——尤其是巴连达因。最后得体地回应他们的问候。

“无心骑士拉达曼迪斯、有翼骑士艾亚哥斯、警惕的巴连达因，路尼已经通报过你们的来意。为了奖励诸位的武艺和勇气，我会找到拉达曼迪斯骑士的心，将它作为谢礼”

听到米诺斯王开口，拉达曼迪斯终于明了，这就是他的心试图听清而从未如愿的声音。他的心第一次剧烈地跳了一下。米诺斯王项链上同时又是木头的石头脱落，沿着甬道滚落到拉达曼迪斯脚边。那正是他的心。

米诺斯坐直，他的眉毛在流海下挑起：“既然这样，就是另外一回事了。”

随后米诺斯王摆开丰盛的宴席款待三位游侠骑士。他归还了拉达曼迪斯的心，许诺了无比宝贵的东西，让拉达曼迪斯留下做自己的骑士。并且亲手填上了他盾牌上的空白。此后，拉达曼迪斯再不是无心骑士，而是米诺斯王的翼龙骑士。巴连达因也随之留下，继续自己的实习。他得到自己了的骑士团，职责是保护宰相路尼的府邸。

艾亚哥斯恢复了鹳鸟的样子，继续把婴儿送到世界各处。每当米诺斯举办宴会、游艺会或者下午茶，他又变成英俊的黑发青年从天而降。

他们的功绩被四处颂扬，永久传唱，而这个故事也到了结局。

——————————————And they live happily ever after———————————

#有骑士的时候欧洲还没有糖和巧克力，但是……但是我就是想让小艾亚有糖和巧克力！反正拉达会解决的。

%原文是bo-peep，玛丽阿姨系列（任溶溶译本）译作躲猫猫

*以上内容来自鹅妈妈童谣

￥同#，当时欧洲还没有茶。这时候请保持冷静，快找个拉达曼迪斯。


End file.
